Force Bond
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: MINOR TROS SPOILERS! Poe catches Rey talking to Kylo Ren during one of their Force Bond conversations. Rey then tells the rest of the Resistance. This revelation led to a much bigger revelation no one saw coming. Some hints of Damerey and past Poe/Zorii.


**So, I've noticed that in a few of the "Resistance finds out about Rey's force bond with Kylo Ren" fanfics, Poe always gets mad about that and calls Rey a traitor. There are some on Tumblr who don't think Poe would be compassionate and understanding about the force bond; but I think he will. In the Poe comics, one of his squad members betrayed him because someone in the First Order was blackmailing him. I totally expected Poe to go off on him, but he was compassionate and understanding about it. So, if he's compassionate and understanding about that, he will totally be compassionate and understanding about Rey's force bond with Kylo Ren.**

After the liberation of Ikkrukk, the remaining Resistance spent their time finding recruits and getting day jobs to earn money for ships, supplies, and fuel. The rest of their time was spent tracking down leads on what the First Order is planning next. They set up a temporary base in Black Spire.

"If we've learned anything from history, it's that people who have fallen to the dark side tend to be overconfident."

The remaining Resistance were gathered around a large holoprojector. Poe was speaking.

"The First Order thinks we're defeated. They think they won."

"They also think Rey killed Snoke. Let's use that to our advantage." C'ai spoke up. "We can tell the Galaxy that there is still hope."

"By lying?" Leia asked.

"She's right. I want to give the Galaxy hope, but not because of something I didn't do." Rey spoke up.

"Good point. Plus, would anyone believe the First Order, anyway?" Kaydel spoke up. "If Rey killed Snoke, then why didn't she kill Kylo Ren and General Hux?"

"If we're lucky, the First Order will have that mindset, too." Poe replied. "If not, then, Rey, I don't want to scare you, but they might also send bounty hunters after you."

"Is there a bounty on my head?" Rey asked.

"Let's find out." Poe searched the HoloNet and pulled up a wanted poster of Rey. "Oh, yep. There it is. One billion credits! Let's see how much I'm worth..." A wanted poster of Poe showed up. "Two billion! Let's see if Finn is on here... oh, yep. Three billion."

"Three billion?! I'm not the one who supposedly killed the Supreme Leader!" Finn exclaimed.

"True, but you did defect and told us everything you know about the First Order." Poe pointed out.

"Six billion credits total. There is no way the First Order has that much money." Kaydel commented.

"It's most likely bait." Snap spoke up. "Once they're handed over, the First Order will most likely kill the people who turn them in."

Poe nodded. "Hopefully everyone else will realize that, too. All right, so, the First Order was sneaky the first two decades or so; then they attacked with a bang. I say we do the same."

"Your idea has merit, but we have to be smart about this." Leia spoke up. "And also discreet."

Rey felt a presence, a chill in the air which she only felt with the force bond between her and Kylo Ren. She quickly looked around, but he wasn't there.

"All right. Let's come up with ways to be smart and discreet. Until then, meeting adjourned." Poe said. Everyone went their separate ways. Poe couldn't help noticing Rey getting a little distracted or preoccupied towards the end. He watched her tear out of the room and decided to investigate.

XX

Rey went to an empty room at a far corner of the base. "How are we still connected?"

"Not sure." Rey bristled at Kylo Ren leaning casually against a wall. "I guess some bonds just can't be broken."

"How much of that meeting did you hear?" Rey demanded.

"Enough to know that apparently, you're so desperate, you're taking ideas from the Empire and the First Order now." Kylo admitted.

"And you took ideas from the Jedi Order." Rey shot back. "Kidnapping babies to raise them as soldiers and emotionally and mentally abusing them, brainwashing them..."

"Okay, you realize you just threw the Jedi Order under the shuttlebus, right?" Kylo quipped. "How would Master Luke feel about that, hmm?"

"He'd probably agree, since he threw the Order under the shuttlebus as well." Rey shrugged. "Anyway, this Force Bond thing needs to end now. There is nothing between us anymore."

"Hey, you think I like being bonded with you?" Kylo shot back. "If I could break it, I would, but I think this is permanent. Oh, and don't worry about there being anything between us. I found someone new. Someone who connects with me on a personal level."

"Mm. Let me guess: she joined the First Order because her grandfather was in the Empire and her parental figure lied to her for months about something." Rey guessed to Kylo's surprise. "Yeah. I know about that. She must have very low standards and no real options and is partially blind."

Kylo glared at Rey, then shook his head. "I suppose fair is far. I called you a nobody and pretty much gaslighted you and I told everyone you killed Snoke. But I assure you, there's nothing romantic between her and I. We do have a lot in common, though."

"And if she were Force-sensitive, it would be _perfect_!" Rey said sarcastically.

"I'll admit, that would make our bond stronger." Kylo replied. "Speaking of knowing stuff, what do the rest of your Resistance think of our little bond?"

"They understand." Rey replied, trying to keep her voice even.

Kylo saw right through that. "You haven't told them."

"Yes, I have." Rey lied.

"No, you haven't." Kylo replied. "Because you're scared. You're scared that they'll reject you. You'll lose the closest thing you've ever had to a family. You'll be alone. Again."

"They won't reject me." Rey insisted. "They'll understand."

"Then why haven't you told them yet? Especially...what was his name again? Poo Dumberon?" Kylo asked.

Rey flushed with anger. "_Poe Dameron_ is ten centillion times the man you will ever be."

"Yes, yes. I know Poe is perfect." Kylo rolled his eyes. "My own mother treats him like a son better than she treated me like one."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't destroyed everything she, your father, and your uncle have worked so hard to rebuild..."

"Well, maybe if they were better parents and my uncle hadn't tried to kill me, I wouldn't have!" Kylo shot back.

"Oh, please. This whole 'playing the victim' thing is getting old." Rey replied. "I was sold and abandoned on Jakku of all places. I had to raise myself! You don't see me whining about it!"

X

Poe walked around, searching for Rey. She wasn't in the hangar or her quarters. He heard a voice coming from the back of the base and headed over to investigate. He stopped in surprise when he saw Rey talking...to a wal.

"Rey?"

Rey froze in shock._ 'Kriff.'_

"Rey?" Poe repeated. He walked around to her. "Who are you talking to?"

"Uh..." Rey's voice caught in her throat. "Uh..."

"Were you talking to yourself?" Poe asked.

"Um..." Rey turned around. "Yes. Well, no, it's...it's complicated."

Poe nodded in understanding. "Oh. I think I know."

"You do?" Rey asked.

"I do." Poe replied. "And there's no shame in it, really."

Rey relaxed and scoffed lightly. "I feel ashamed."

"Don't be. I used to have an imaginary friend, too." Poe admitted. "His name was Cassian. Cass for short."

Kylo doubled over with laughter. "This guy! Good lords..."

Rey resisted the temptation to glare at Kylo. "R-really?"

"Yeah. He was a great comfort to me after my mom died." Poe nodded solemnly.

"I think masturbation would have the same effect." Kylo quipped.

"What's your imaginary friend's name?" Poe asked.

Rey smirked. "Han Lucas."

"Oh. After Han Solo and Luke Skywalker?" Poe asked.

"Why, yes. Han was a great person who did not spit on his family's legacy and destroy everything they've worked so hard to rebuild." Rey shot a smug look back at Kylo Ren who looked positively murderous.

"Oh, heh. That's funny, 'cause Kylo Ren is the complete opposite." Poe remarked.

"Right?" Rey threw her hands out. An onslaught of guilt hit her. She swallowed. "Um, actually, Han Lucas wasn't who I was talking to just now."

"Oh. Who were you talking to, then?" Poe asked.

Rey hesitated. "Like I said before, it's complicated. I'd rather keep it to myself."

"Why? I'm sure it's not that bad." Poe said. "Look, I promise I won't tell anyone. So, come on. Who were you talking to?"

Rey closed her eyes and sighed quietly. Kylo rolled his eyes again and grabbed Rey's hand, making himself visible to Poe. "She was talking to me."

Poe stepped back and gasped in horror. Rey turned to Kylo also in horror, then turned to Poe. "Poe..."

"I can't believe this." Poe stuttered. He was disgusted. "You and him?"

"No! It's not like that, I swear." Rey insisted, holding a hand up to calm him. "Look, Snoke bonded Kylo and me together in order to trick me into thinking I could turn him."

Poe processed this. "Snoke died six months ago. How could you keep this from us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kylo spoke up. He put an arm around Rey. "We're in love."

Rey shoved Kylo away. "No, we are not! Will you please leave?"

Poe scoffed. "You know, framing someone for regicide and ordering for her to be blown out of the sky isn't the best way to woo them."

"You know what, _Dumberon_? You like blowing stuff up so much, why don't you blow _yourself_ up?!" Kylo retorted.

"Because, _Crylo Ben_, I'm not going to give you the satisfaction." Poe shot back.

Rey snickered, then grunted in pain when Kylo squeezed her hand tight. She activated her lightsaber and swung it at him. Kylo screamed and doubled over in pain, let go, and disappeared.

Poe was bemused and a little freaked out. "Well, that ends the Skywalker line."

"I just aimed it at him. I didn't mean to hit him there." Rey admitted as she shook out her hand.

"Still. So, question, why didn't you tell us about that force bond?" Poe asked.

Rey sighed. "I was afraid of how you'd react."

"And you thought we'd react badly." Poe surmised. "Yeah. It's not so much the force bond we'd have a problem with, it's you thinking you can't trust us. And lying."

Rey sank to the floor. "I'm sorry. I won't make that mistake again."

"Good." Poe nodded. "Man...I can't imagine having a magical Force bond with someone like that. I mean, he killed most of the Jedi, annihilated five planets, killed his own father- your father-figure- right in front of you, kidnapped and tortured you, and tried to kill your first and at the time, only friend. Ah, well. At least you weren't in love with the guy."

Rey avoided Poe's eyes in embarrassment. "Actually...I wasn't in love with him, I just...um...had kind of...an attraction."

Poe just stared at Rey in shock. "Really?"

Rey groaned and hid her face in her hands. "It's just that we both felt kind of alone and I thought there was still good in him, and I had this Force vision of him turning back to the light, but apparently, I misinterpreted it. Those feelings dissolved after he basically told me he took advantage of the situation and killed Snoke so he would be Supreme Leader and tried to manipulate me to join him. I thought I saw good in him."

Poe nodded in understanding. "And you thought your...friendship in your case would be enough to get him to turn."

"Yeah." Rey sighed softly. "I wouldn't blame you if you judged."

Poe sighed quietly and sat next to Rey. "I am the last person who should judge."

Rey looked up at him in surprise. "Really?"

Poe nodded. "I was a little older than you. It was my first time away from home. I went to Coruscant, which was a huge culture shock for me. I didn't really know how to get around, so I just wandered into a club. That's how she and I met- Zorii Bliss, who lived up to her surname. She was a few years older than me, exotic and mysterious."

"You fell in love." Rey guessed.

"So hard." Poe nodded. "She showed me around and how to survive...we traveled around the galaxy for her job. It was a while before I learned she was a spice smuggler."

"Wow." Rey nodded.

"Yep. I was a little mad that she kept it from me, but I forgave her, 'cause I cared about her." Poe shrugged. "She then started getting incredibly busy and she once asked me to pilot a starship filled with crates of spice. I was okay with that, 'cause it was just a one time thing, right? But I also didn't want to get in trouble, so I tried convincing her to leave the life."

"And let me guess: she didn't want to." Rey replied.

Poe shook his head and laughed humorlessly. "No. We argued about it and made up, but then she asked me to help smuggle spice again. I knew I was getting in too deep, so I made a deal with the New Republic law enforcement: full immunity in exchange for that spice smuggling ring."

"You turned her in?" Rey asked, aghast.

"I tried to arrange it so that she wasn't there during the bust, but she was." Poe sighed sadly. "Zorii wasn't as bad as Kylo Ren. She was fundamentally a good person, but, for some reason she just didn't want to leave that life, even for me."

"Wow, I'm so sorry." Rey said. "Whatever happened to Zorii?"

"Well, she didn't frame me for regicide or tried to have me killed." Poe smirked.

Rey playfully shoved him and Poe laughed. "Asshole."

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Poe replied. "Anyway, Zorii is out of prison now. That's all I know, really."

"Do you think you'll ever see her again?" Rey asked.

"No, I don't think I will." Poe stared ahead.

"Do you still love her?" Rey asked.

"A part of me will always love her, but, I've moved on." Poe replied. "After the breakup, I moved to Hosnian Prime and went to the naval academy and became the man I am today. My father and Uncle U'olo are the only ones who knew about Zorii until now."

"Wow, we have more in common than I thought we did." Rey commented.

"Yeah, including falling for the wrong person, it would seem." Poe replied. They sat in silence for a minute. "So, we should probably tell Leia about your little Force bond with her son."

"How do you think she'll react?" Rey asked.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Poe grunted as he stood up and offered Rey a hand. "Come on. We'll tell her together."

Rey smiled and let Poe help her up. They headed to Leia's office.


End file.
